1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a quick-change attachment means for a hole saw, which is a tool used with a hole saw specifically used for wooden planks. The quick-change attachment means is particularly designed for coupling to a hole saw, in which the locking component and the positioning component in the quick-change attachment means can allow for faster reload of longitudinal body and detachment from the hole saw.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
As with the technology disclosed in Chinese Patent Application No. CN101076420A, entitled “Quick-change and Plug Eject Arbor for a Hole Saw,” the quick-change attachment means used for quickly replacing drill bit shank where the quick-change attachment means can be fitted to the hole saw is coupled to the longitudinal body (which is a drill bit shank), and is locked with respect to the longitudinal body and cannot be free to rotate, and also locked axially. Because of this setup, a plug of the sawn material can be pushed out of the hole saw after a material is sawn by slidably releasing the attachment means from the longitudinal body before passing the longitudinal body through the quick-change attachment means.
The quick-change attachment means can be slidably released from the longitudinal body, and further apply a latch to slidably release the quick-change attachment means from the longitudinal body, before allowing the longitudinal body to further move into the holes. In this way, a slant terminal end of the longitudinal body can be used to push the plug out the hole saw, without needing any tool or disassembly tools.
Disadvantageously, because the latch operates by pressing from top to bottom, and an end of the latch is used as a fulcrum, a problem with the invention is that the user using the tool would have to press down and hold down the latch on another end of the fulcrum. The applied force holding on these positions may not be necessarily well-distributed, and the disproportional pressing may consequently cause the user to exert more strength than necessary in order to suppress the latch down from becoming subject to axial release. As a result the adapter would be required to be threadably coupled first to the threaded hole. A problem implicated by this structure is that the actuating of the hole saw and the longitudinal body are both handled by radial rotation, and the adapter is also subject to radial rotation when coupling, therefore it is highly possible that during operation of the driving mechanism, the anti-vibrational force can cause the threaded spots of the quick-change attachment means and the hole saw to unscrew, thereby jeopardizing the cutting process.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention, in an objective to resolve the above-identified shortcomings, has through improvement made in pursuit for innovative approach for problem solving, as well as relentless efforts to strive for technical progress, has for many accounts of trials, experiments with full and comprehensive conception, arrive at the present utility model invention and hereby files for a utility model patent protection.